


Bubblegum Blonde

by Moonchildbrat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dubious Consent, Dumbification, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Sex, Sex Slave, bimbofication, hyunjin is a cocky little shot, seungmin is also lowkey cocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildbrat/pseuds/Moonchildbrat
Summary: Hyunjin just wants to go to a bar to drink and maybe fuck some pretty stranger, and to not think about his dead-end job. However, he gets more than he bargains for when he meets one Kim Seungmin. Maybe this guy is right...maybe thinking is really hard...
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242





	Bubblegum Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Hyunjin was tired. Tired of his asshole of a boss who  _ illegally  _ made him skip lunch today. Tired of his boring dead-end customer service job. Tired of his best friend who just never seems to show up when they make plans. Just...tired. Hyunjin sighs and leans on the counter of the bar, head pounding in time with the pounding of the music. His eyes lock onto the bartender, a tiny woman with long hair and a myriad of tattoos. She’s fucking hot, and Hyunjin considers getting her number or trying to take her home. He stares her down for what feels like minutes until she finally meets his eyes, smiles, and makes her way over.

“What can I get you, babe?” The bartender licks her lips and tosses her hair. She eyes Hyunjin up and down. Hyunjin smirks at this motion. He’s pretty. He  _ knows  _ how pretty he is, and it solidifies his decision to take her home and ruin her for anyone else. He runs his hand through his long hair and leans forward. 

“Two shots of tequila, please,” Hyunjin responds over the music and hollering of drunkards on the dance floor. The bartender nods her head.

“Well tequila okay? Or a specific type?” 

“Mmmm, not well tequila please. Surprise me,” Hyunjin stuck his tongue out and slowly licked at the corner of his mouth, almost purring when he caught her eyes trailing the movement. The woman winked and walked away, then came back with two shot glasses full of tequila. She set them on the counter in front of Hyunjin, who raised one and held it out.

“Can you take a shot with me?” The bartender shook her head in response.

“Sorry hun, unfortunately not allowed to drink on the job. But I get off at midnight. You can buy me a shot then.” Hyunjin checked his phone for the time. 

“Yeah I can hang around for another hour, I don’t mind.” Hyunjin smiled and tilted his head, a move that made women’s hearts stop. He knew he was a bit cocky, but he also knew it was warranted based on the way women seemed to flock to him. Hell, even men have hit on him before. He chuckled to himself when it seemed to work, and the bartender became flustered as she walked away. Hyunjin looked at the two shot glasses, still full, and sighed as he combed his hand through his shiny blonde hair. 

“I’ll take one with you,” a deep, yet soft voice mumbled next to him. Hyunjin looked to his left to see a man sitting three seats down from him. He was also pretty—” _ although not as pretty as me _ ,” he thought. His lips were thick, his skin was flawless. His hair was fluffy and black, and he wore a purple zip-up hoodie with tight-fitting jeans. At first, Hyunjin opened his mouth to say no, but the stranger seemed friendly enough, and it looked like his “best friend” wasn’t showing up any time soon, if at all.  _ What the hell _ , Hyunjin thought.  _ You can always make new friends. _

“Yeah, alright then,” Hyunjin responded, nodding the man over. The man smiled slightly and made his way to the empty seat next to Hyunjin, bringing the beer he had already bought. He sat down, shifting in the seat to get comfortable, then stuck his hand out.

“My name is Seungmin, nice to meet you.”

“Ah,” Hyunjin wasn’t prepared for a handshake. It seemed so formal, especially for a bar setting. He brushed his hand on his shirt and then reached out to shake Seungmin’s hand.

‘Hyunjin.” Hyunjin then grabbed the shot glass that he had initially offered to the bartender and handed it to the black-haired man, who took it. Hyunjin grabbed his own shot glass then held it out with a “cheers,” before downing it. After setting the shot glass down, a glimmer caught his eye. He looked over at Seungmin’s hand and saw a ring with a shiny silver stone on his thumb. The way the multi-colored lights hit the ring was so beautiful, as if all of the colors of the rainbow were doing a ballet. It was as if he were floating, leaving his body. It felt really good, if he was being perfectly honest. It was as if there was no time, nor space. He simply existed with the pretty colors enveloping him.

“Hyunjin?” Hyunjin blinked, snapping out of his stupor and looking over at Seungmin, who had his eyebrow raised. He didn’t really know what happened, it was as if his entire existence left the bar for a second. He had never had that feeling before, but for some reason he felt a little bit better afterwards. His body felt warm, but not the stuffy warmth that was normally felt in bars and clubs, rather it was a comfortable warmth that filled him instead.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Seungmin chuckled at the question. 

“I asked you what you do for a living,” Seungmin replied with mild amusement. Hyunjin shook the fog from his head, the warmth dissipating. 

“Oh, sorry. I must have spaced out. Um, yeah. Nothing special, I do I.T. work.”

“Oh~ do you like it?” Seungmin leaned on the counter and looked at Hyunjin with curiosity. The blonde man shrugged and sighed.

“Nah, to be honest it fucking sucks, but what can you do?” Seungmin hummed in understanding. “What about you?” 

“I’m a photographer,” Seungmin answered. Hyunjin perked up at this.

“Wow! That’s really cool! What type of work do you do?” 

“Mostly weddings and animals.” Hyunjin smiled widely at this. 

“I’d love to see some of your work some time, that’s really cool.” 

“Absolutely,” Seungmin said before he took a swig of his beer. He set the beer down and once again the light reflecting from the ring shone into Hyunjin’s eyes, drawing his train of thought away from the conversation. The lights were...so pretty. A hand was placed on Hyunjin’s arm, drawing him back to reality. He blinked harshly and looked over at the hand, which belonged to a concerned-looking Seungmin.

“Are you okay? Did you hear what I said?” The black-haired man asked. 

“I’m sorry, I keep spacing out today. I must be tired.” Seungmin smiled softly at this.

“It’s alright, Hyunjin. I’ve been there. I asked you what your plans are for the rest of the night.” 

“Ah,” Hyunjin scanned the bar for the bartender he had seen earlier and nodded towards her once she was found. “I think I’m going to... well I  _ was _ going to take  _ her _ home tonight but now I don’t know if I feel like doing that.” It was true. He didn’t know why his feelings changed, but the more he thought about it, the more he really didn’t feel like taking her home. He looked at the woman as she caught his eye and winked. He winked back, yet he hadn’t felt the lust that he had felt earlier. 

“Oh?” Seungmin glanced at the woman then glanced back. “I’m surprised you changed your mind. She’s very beautiful.” Hyunjin nodded in agreement. She is beautiful...but still. 

“What about you?” Hyunjin asked. Seungmin chuckled. 

“Ah, I’m definitely going to take someone home with me.”

“Who?” Seungmin looked at him for a moment before shrugging. 

“Dunno yet.”

“You seem awfully confident that you’ll find someone,” Hyunjin teased. Seungmin laughed and began tracing his thumb over the rim of his beer glass while looking directly into Hyunjin’s eyes. The ring caught Hyunjin’s eye again, and once again Hyunjin was so drawn in by the beautiful way the colors reflected off of the crystal. He lost sight of the bartender, lost sight of Seungmin, even lost the feeling of the chair he was sitting upon. He thought he heard Seungmin say something, but he couldn’t quite make it out. It didn’t matter anyways, he just wanted to look at the lights. An idea popped in his head as he looked at the lights.

“I have an idea,” Hyunjin suddenly spoke as he tore his eyes away from the ring finally. “What if I come home with you?” Seungmin’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Hyunjin shrugged.

“Not to fuck or anything. I’m not gay. But maybe just to hang out?”

“Well that’s not fair is it?” Seungmin asked while moving his hand to his chin, the light from the ring flashing in Hyunjin’s eyes. “You want me to delay getting laid just to  _ hang out _ ? If you’re gonna come over instead of someone else, shouldn’t it be for sex?” It kind of made sense, what Seungmin was asking.  _ He’s right, that’s not fair _ . 

“I’ve never slept with a guy before…” Hyunjin mumbled. 

“Well, you might like it. You never know. Crazier things have happened.” Hyunjin nodded absentmindedly, then rubbed his eyes once Seungmin put his hand with the ring back down. 

“Alright,” Seungmin murmured in a low voice. “Why don’t we get out of here and give it a shot?” Hyunjin licked his lips nervously but smiled and nodded. Hyunjin fished out cash to pay, but Seungmin held his hand out to stop him. 

“I got it, Hyunjin. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Hyunjin parted his lips to protest, but Seungmin already had the cash on the counter, so Hyunjin resigned himself to being treated by the other man as the two stood up and walked out of the bar. 

Seungmin grabbed a taxi, and for the duration of the ride, Seungmin played with the ring on his finger, which in turn kept distracting the blonde. Seungmin kept asking in his low voice if Hyunjin was okay, to which Hyunjin kept wordlessly nodding. The closer they got, the tighter Hyunjin’s jeans became. He hadn’t even realized he was starting to get hard, yet there he was. It was strange, he didn’t know what was doing it, perhaps the anticipation. It’s like there was an itch that needed to be scratched, and only Seungmin’s touch, which was very occasional, could scratch it. The two exited the taxi, and Hyunjin waited while Seungmin spoke to the taxi driver. The taxi drove off without Seungmin even opening his wallet.

“What did you say to make him drive off?” Hyunjin inquired curiously. Seungmin smirked.

“Would you believe me if I said I hypnotized him?” Seungmin asked. Assuming it was a joke, Hyunjin laughed. Seungmin unlocked the door and entered his house. Hyunjin followed and then anxiously shifted on his feet as Seungmin closed the door behind him. The house wasn’t particularly large, but it was nice. The wooden floors looked brand new, and Hyunjin could tell that Seungmin was the type to find a place for all of his things, and then keep them there because of the way his house was so tidy. Suddenly Hyunjin felt large, strong hands grabbing his waist, and he instantly melted into the touch. He had never felt so safe from a stranger’s touch before, but Seungmin’s big, strong hands really made him feel protected. His head grew fuzzy as Seungmin’s pretty lips made contact with his skin and he couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” Seungmin whispered into Hyunjin’s ear. “Better than anyone else, hm?” Hyunjin was so lost in euphoria he didn't even have the capability to respond, but Seungmin was right.  _ Cocky little shit _ , Hyunjin thought as Seungmin’s hand slid it’s way down Hyunjin’s torso. Down, down until he was grabbing Hyunjin’s fully erect dick over his pants. In a normal situation, Hyunjin would be feeling particularly smug at how most women react to his size, he has been described as “huge” time and time again. That does something to the male ego, he can’t help it. Yet, all he thought when Seungmin touched him was how  _ good _ Seungmin’s warm, large hand feels. The blonde arched his back, grinding into Seungmin’s own hard dick, and leaning his head onto Seungmin’s broad shoulder. 

“Come on baby, let’s move to the bedroom,” Seungmin whispered darkly. Hyunjin nodded eagerly. He felt Seungmin grab his hand and let the black-haired man lead him away from the door. By the time he entered the bedroom, his head had cleared up of most of the fog. Nobody had ever had such an effect on him before. He shook his head, let go of Seungmin’s hand and rubbed his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Seungmin asked politely. Hyunjin looked at the man and nodded. 

“Yeah I just...like I said, I’m just a bit nervous.” 

“Awww, that’s okay. Do you trust me Hyunjin? I promise to take good care of you,” Seungmin responded softly. 

“Y-yes. I trust you,” Hyunjin said. Seungmin smiled and motioned towards a monitor that was facing a few restraints on the floor. 

“Here, get undressed and then get on your knees right over there, near that monitor. I can put something on to calm your nerves if you’d like?” That made Hyunjin feel a little better, the idea of having some background noise. He slowly took his clothes off, unbuttoning his silk black shirt and dropping it to the floor, then sliding his jeans and boxers off in one fell swoop. He must have taken his shoes off at the door, he couldn’t fully remember. Hyunjin did as he was told and got on his knees.

“Good boy,” Seungmin cooed, standing over him. This shot straight to Hyunjin’s dick, causing it to twitch. He brought his hand up to his lips, wiping away a puddle of drool that started dripping from his mouth. 

“Awww,” Seungmin continued. “You like being my good boy, don’t you?” Hyunjin nodded, because he did. It felt good when Seungmin called him his good boy. 

“Well you know, a really good boy would rest his head on the floor- no no baby, keep your pretty ass up in the air- yeah like that. Then just keep your gorgeous eyes on that monitor okay? I’ll put on a really nice television show for you.” Hyunjin followed Seungmin’s instructions and placed his head on the floor, facing the monitor as he kept his knees spread and his ass in the air. 

Seungmin slowly tied Hyunjin’s tiny wrists to his ankles. Once that was done, he stepped around the blonde on the floor whose mind was already becoming pliant under the influence of the ring and the soft words he murmured in the poor baby’s ear. He turned the monitor on, and took extra care not to look directly at the pink, swirling spiral that appeared. 

“W-what is thi-”

“I don’t know, maybe something’s wrong with the picture,” Seungmin murmured. “Why don’t you keep looking at it while I try to fix it?” Of course, Seungmin made no move to fix anything. Instead, he went to his closet and got out his mechanical dildo, dragging it to line up with Hyunjin’s twitching hole. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Seungmin observed as he traced light, soothing circles into Hyunjin’s hips.

“Mmmhm~,” Hyunjin responded softly. 

“Just keep looking at it, baby. Daddy is going to make you feel so good. You want to feel good, right?” 

“I wanna feel good,” Hyunjin responded.

“And you want to make me feel good,” Seungmin stated.

“I wa...wanna make you feel good…” Hyunjin started slurring his words. Slowly but surely the spiral was ebbing its way into his brain. It was like bubblegum popping in his mind, and with each little pop he fell deeper into the spiral.

“That’s right, you want to make me feel good. You’re just a cocksleeve, aren’t you?” 

“I’m… I’m…”

“Just a cocksleeve,” Seungmin pushed.

“Just a cocksleeve,” Hyunjin repeated. 

“What are you?” Seungmin asked as he grabbed a bottle of lube from behind the monitor 

“Just a cocksleeve,” Hyunjin murmured as Seungmin slicked up his fingers with the lube. 

“Say it again, baby,” Seungmin said, circling Hyunjin’s rim with his pointer finger. He pushed in, and Hyunjin let out a loud, low groan almost akin to a growl. Seungmin went slow. He wanted to turn Hyunjin into a pretty toy, he didn’t want to  _ break _ him. He continued to slide his finger in all the way, and he moved his finger to get Hyunjin used to something inside him. 

“I-I’m a… ah~” Hyunjin let out a moan as Seungmin’s finger slid inside of him. Hyunjin didn’t even realize he was trying to move his ass back into Seungmin’s hand. All he could think of was the pretty pink spiral in front of him, drawing him in deeper and deeper. The bubblegum pink was everywhere now, eating away at his mind, covering every inch of his being. “Jusaa cocksleeve…” Hyunjin slurred.

“Good boy,” Seungmin murmured low enough that Hyunjin barely heard him. “You’re just too dumb to be anything else.”

“T-toodumbtoodumbtoodumb,” Hyunjin began chanting in rhythm to the twist of the spiral playing before his eyes. Seungmin placed another finger at the drooling man’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Hyunjin let out a gurgle, as his eyes rolled in pleasure. It didn’t matter that his eyes were rolling too far back for him to actually see the spiral, the bubblegum was already taking root in his brain. After a few moments, Seungmin crooked his fingers until he found the bundle of nerves, and Hyunjin instantly came with a loud cry, cum spilling all over Seungmin’s nice floor. Ah well, Seungmin could clean that up later. Hyunjins toes curled and his muscles spasmed as Seungmin continued to massage his prostate. The blonde continued to mumble nonsensically as drool dripped past his slick, plush lips and onto the floor. Poor baby didn’t even have the mind anymore to swallow. Seungmin looked over and noticed that Hyunjin wasn’t looking at the spiral anymore. 

“Hyunjin baby, keep looking at the monitor okay?” Just to be on the safe side. The words cut through Hyunjin’s mind fog, and his eyes made their way back to the spiral.  _ So… pretty… _

After another minute, Seungmin inserted a third finger, stretching Hyunjin open. Hyunjin shuddered and moaned, but kept his eyes on the monitor like the good boy he was. Once Hyunjin was properly stretched, Seungmin took his fingers out, eliciting another cry from Hyunjin. He grabbed the bottle of lube, popped the top open, then proceeded to slather the mechanical dildo with plenty of lube. He stood up to plug the device into a nearby outlet, then he swiftly moved until he was standing over Hyunjin’s head, where his hair was splayed out like a golden halo. Seungmin relished in how innocent Hyunjin looked, big puppy eyes staring at the screen, and so he dipped down and combed his fingers through the soft blonde locks. 

“Baby, I’m going to make you feel so good. You won’t know anything else but pleasure from now on okay? No more stress from work, no more headaches from thinking too hard. Just the joys of cumming and cumming over and over again.” Hyunjin hummed in response. Seungmin then straightened up and made his way over to the device. He inserted it slowly into Hyunjin’s entrance, which drew out whimpers from the man on the floor. The black-haired man continued to push until the dildo bottomed out. He gave Hyunjin a while to adjust.

“How does that feel?” Seungmin asked genuinely. 

“‘Sgood~” Hyunjin mumbled. “Pleasedaddypleasepleaseplease.” Seungmin smiled softly as Hyunjin begged, and so he turned the mechanical dildo on, starting with a slow pace. He stepped back, leaning on his wall with crossed arms as he observed his new dumb puppy being fucked into oblivion. In a few days, that would be  _ him _ fucking his new dumb puppy into oblivion. But first he had to make sure that his toy was addicted to the idea of being filled. At the bar he had planted the idea in Hyunjin’s head that Seungmin’s touch felt  _ amazing _ , and the subliminals in the spiral that he created would reinforce that. Seungmin, finally content with Hyunjin’s placement, decided to sit on his bed and unbuckle his jeans.  _ God  _ the slow induction of hypnotizing people got him so fucking hard. He’d done it before, only once, but he decided to let go of his little kitten, Felix. Undo most of the suggestions that he had implanted into his head. Maybe he’d do the same with Hyunjin. Maybe not. 

He watched Hyunjin’s perfect ass as it was rocked back and forth by the mechanism. Seungmin began panting as he palmed his dick over his boxers. God he wanted nothing more than to fuck the pretty man in front of him, but he had to be patient. He slid his jeans and boxers off, then took his hoodie and black undershirt off, placing them neatly on the bed beside him. He spread his legs and wrapped his large hand around his hard, veiny cock. Seungmin continued watching the blonde be fucked, watched as he became a writhing mess under the overstimulation of the relentless attack on his prostate, listened to the gurgling mess and the occasional whispers of “just a cocksleeve, just a cocksleeve.” Seungmin hummed as he began pumping himself, slow— to the rhythm of the mechanical dildo, then faster, twisting his hand just the way he loves it. It wasn’t long before he was cumming all over his hand, a small gasp escaping his red, parted lips. He stayed that way until his muscles relaxed and his breathing evened out. 

Seungmin got up and cleaned himself off. He then briefly stopped the machine. Hyunjin began subconsciously rocking himself back into the dildo, but Seungmin placed his hands on the man’s hips and pushed him off of the device. He untied the restraints as he murmured, “it’s time for dinner and the bathroom, okay baby?” 

“Mmmmhm,” Hyunjin hummed. Seungmin helped the man stand up and walked him to his bed. Hyunjin sat down, then Seungmin went and heated up some pre-made kimchi fried rice. The two ate in silence, and Hyunjin kept squirming, hard again from the relentless abuse on his prostate. Occasionally, just to tease him and make him unravel even further, Seungmin would lean forward and nibble on Hyunjins long, slender neck, sucking on the pure skin and marking him up. After they were done, Seungmin waited about an hour, just having Hyunjin stare at the monitor while Seungmin allowed his fingers to explore the blonde’s gorgeous, smooth skin and whisper dark thoughts in his ear.

“Seungmin makes you feel good. You love to cum.”

“All you’re good for is being a cocksleeve.”

“It’s exhausting to think. Letting Daddy think is so much easier.”

And all the while, the bubblegum kept popping in Hyunjin’s brain, bringing him deeper and deeper.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

Seungmin eventually helped him to the bathroom, giving him some privacy as Hyunjin did his business, then cleaned him up and helped him back to his position on the floor. He re-inserted the dildo but this time he turned the speed up to a medium pace, causing Hyunjin to cum more quickly this time, making another mess on the floor. 

The next few days followed the same pattern. They would take breaks for the bathroom and food. Seungmin would allow time for Hyunjin to digest his food by laying him down or having him sit in front of the monitor while he murmured suggestions, then he would go right back to filling his increasingly needy pup with the dildo. Seungmin would leave for photography gigs, or play games on his phone while Hyunjin was getting relentlessly fucked. Hyunjin came over and over again, crying from the overstimulation at certain times, but during the breaks would become restless and desperate to be filled. Finally, after a few days, Seungmin turned the spiral off and put the mechanical dildo away. Hyunjin, brain so filled with the spiral, hadn’t even noticed the monitor being turned off. Everywhere he looked, there was the spiral drawing him in now. So it made no difference to him. He continued to stare blankly at the black screen as he began grinding his ass in the air, hoping for something—someone to fill him and make him cum.  _ Cumming feels good. Need to cum. Need to cum like a good boy. Need to cum. Love to cum. _

The moment Seungmin was waiting for wasn’t quite there yet, however. While he was desperate to bend Hyunjin over right then and there, he needed to get Hyunjin  _ desperate. _ He did this by not touching the blonde for the next 24 hours. He got Hyunjin to text his friend that he was okay, and Hyunjin also called his boss to quit his job. Then, he put Hyunjin in his bed and played games on his own phone while Hyunjin squirmed and cried out, desperate for  _ anything _ . By the next day, Hyunjin was humping one of Seungmin’s pillows and panting. Seungmin reached out finally and hushed the poor dumb pup. 

“Shhh, shhhh, now it’s okay baby. Daddy’s got you.” Seungmin could feel himself harden with anticipation. “You need to be filled?” Seungmin asked. “Hmmm?” Hyunjin nodded wordlessly, drool spilling from his mouth. 

Seungmin patted his lap and said, “Come here then, baby.” Hyunjin scrambled to straddle his Daddy, and began desperately grinding into him. Seungmin moaned at the feeling of their clothed cocks grinding together. He pushed Hyunjin to a standing position and quickly took off his own clothes. 

“Hyunjin, come ride me baby. You want me to feel good, right?” Hyunjin mewled as he climbed back onto the black-haired man. Before Hyunjin could sit on his dick, he quickly grabbed lube and slicked himself up. As soon as he was done, Hyunjin lowered himself onto Seungmin with a relieved moan. He didn’t wait for long before he was riding Seungmin like he had been born for this role, like it was the only thing in the world he knew how to do—which in a way, it was. Seungmin made sure of that. Hyunjin bounced up and down on Seungmin’s dick, his own large cock bobbing uselessly in between the two men. Seungmin grabbed the blonde’s hips roughly enough to leave bruises, which seemed to egg Hyunjin on. His eyes rolled back, and he gurgled out useless noises as he completely succumbed to the pleasure that engulfed him. Hyunjin’s tight ass felt  _ so  _ good that even Seungmin could feel himself start to lose control. As the pleasure spread through his own body, he could feel himself getting closer and closer. Eventually, something snapped inside of Seungmin, and he held Hyunjin’s hips still as he roughly pistoned into the other man. Hyunjin grabbed onto Seungmin’s shoulders to stabilize himself as he allowed his body to be used like a doll. Finally, Seungmin came inside of his dumb pup, the liquid dribbling out of his entrance as Seungmin eventually pulled him off. He laid Hyunjin down and wrapped his veiny hand around the large, erect dick, and began pumping furiously. Hyunjin came soon after, body violently twitching and an animalistic howl ripping from Hyunjin’s throat. 

The two panted furiously as Seungmin started to come back down from his orgasmic high. 

“Fuck, you’re so god damned pretty, baby. You felt so _ so  _ good.” Hyunjin smiled dreamily, blankly staring at the ceiling as he purred at Seungmin’s praise. After a minute or two, Seungmin eventually stood up and cleaned the both of them off. He dragged Hyunjin into a warm shower, where he gave the man soft kisses all over, and lots of praise, to which Hyunjin responded with nonsensical noises and smiles. 

\---------------------

These days, Hyunjin is  _ so _ happy because he doesn’t have to think. There’s no room for thinking when your brain is filled with bubblegum and spirals. Seungmin does all the thinking for him now, and it feels so~ good.

  
  



End file.
